


Middle Earth University

by Beckendorf, Marriott23



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckendorf/pseuds/Beckendorf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visit Middle-Earth University and realize your true self. </p><p>At MEU we strive to give students the best possible education and a diverse selection of promising opportunities. </p><p>Our vast subject choice spans from food technology to classics. You'll be spoilt for choice. So join us today for a new way of learning.<br/> <br/>Elphain I Reviar Mista</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet The Professors

06:29 Legolas

Legolas never needed an alarm to get up, it was 06:29 every day on the dot. He preferred to keep to a consistent schedule. After an exact two minute lie-in, he went over to the window and threw open the curtains, smiling at the little aggregate of plants he had on his windowsill-a variety of exotic flowers to simple wall creepers. In this city atmosphere, a little greenery wouldn't hurt.  

After a quick water nourishment, it was time to freshen up for the day. It was standard procedure. But today would be different, today he was starting his job as Professor of Classics and Literature at Middle-Earth university. Needless to say it was a little disappointment to his father (you’ve probably heard of him, he’s the great rock star Thranduil Greenleaf, lead singer of the band M-IRKWOOD) but Legolas knew this was what he wanted.

Speaking of his father, Legolas opened his wardrobe to find all his clothes... gone. Instead stood racks of various styled jeans, coloured t-shirts and patterned jackets. Legolas sighed and refrained from breaking the wardrobe door. This had happened the last time his father had stayed around too. A quick hunt around the house later he found some of his clothes in the storage room, but his trousers were well and truly gone. With another long sigh he pulled on the most normal looking jeans he could find and wore a long cardigan on top to hide the slightly suggestive detailing. The jeans were almost too tight around his behind, but that was exactly the appeal his father had thought appropriate for a man of “that calibre”. 

Being the over-punctual person he was, by 8 he was ready for the day and so indulged in a pot of tea. Shortly after this he gathered his papers and books for the students, taking one of his younger plants with him to decorate his classroom. By 8:30 he was ready to leave, fastening his jacket with the mallorn leaf buckle Haldir had fixed for him. 

The only reason he left so early was because he liked to stop by his favourite coffee shop and the queues there were always horrendously long-that and he didn’t own a car, so he was walking to the university. Best to have a good head start. It only took him 20 minutes to get to the shop, but it would take him at least an hour to get the coffee. The queues were almost spilling out of the door by the time he arrived. It seemed today was no different. 

 

06:35 Gandalf

Gandalf woke slapping at his alarm clock in annoyance. He fumbled to see the time 6:35.

Still yawning he dragged himself from the bedroom into the kitchen.   
Without thinking he grabbed the bottle of wine from the night before and poured himself a small glass.

As Gamdalf drank he looked up at his newest addition to the kitchen decor. A new painting hung over the doorway dipicting a large eagle being riden by a man. 

Eventually he woke up enough to realise he probably shouldn't be drinking wine this early. Especially not when he started his new job at middle earth university. He smiled as he remembered that he was being payed to teach students art. It only came at the small cost of being called Professor Olorin.   
He made his way into his work room and settled down into a couple of hours of painting before he left. His latest piece was causing him trouble because he just couldn't get the right colour red.   
A second alarm went off at 8:30 to remind him that he needed to get ready. Gandalf cleared away his paints, the red was still off, and left the studio.   
With a sigh he flicked through the suits in his wardrobe. That grey was too dark, that one to pale. That one was speckled with the wrong colour, the two greys really did clash. Ah, that one worked.  

Finally Gandalf left. He had a sketch pad in one hand which he tossed onto a seat in his car and a case in the other. With one last glance at his house he drove away. 

 

06:45 Bilbo

Bilbo woke up to a wet and scratchy scrape across his nose. He opened his eyes cautiously and groaned as the sight of large brown eyes and bristled whiskers crowded his vision. it was just Isengrim,  his American shorthair cat (and incidentally, his best friend); it was his morning wake up call. He never failed to jump and lick Bilbo everyday at 6:45, knowing if he didn't, breakfast would come late. Bilbo slowly shuffled out of bed and slipped into the fleece slippers always kept waiting by his bedside. A quick trip to the bathroom initiated his complex dental health care routine including various varieties of mouthwash (just to be thorough) and two different textures of floss.

Isengrim was waiting in the kitchen by the time he ambled in, thick mahogany dressing robe wrapped tight around him. His little suburban cottage was decorated in shades of Earthen colours. It was like a hearth, warm and cosy. From his terracotta bedroom with hand carved wooden furniture, to the cherry and rosewood antiques in his living room, the house practically screamed comfort.

He began working around the kitchen, gathering the necessary supplies for his initial fast breaking. A nice cup of mint tea with a dash of citrus and scones should do. He plucked the herbs from the potted plants in his kitchen and began to brew the tea. In the meantime Isengrim had wrecked yet another discarded toilet paper roll and was maintaining his post at the food bowls. Bilbo opened the can of cat food-the very best quality mind you, and emptied it into the bowl. Isengrim rubbed against his leg and Bilbo rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face.

The newspaper followed soon after and he skimmed through the headlines, heading straight for the crossword page.

By around 8 o’clock he headed to his bathroom to get ready, a little jumpy as it was going to be his first day at Middle Earth University. How could he decline? Especially an offer from the great Dean Elrond himself. He ran a comb through his stubborn curls and sighed as they bounced back into initial position. Now for finding some suitable attire.

He decided upon his usual waistcoat and trousers, a nice coppery bowtie patterned with autumn leaves around his white colour. Custard waistcoat adorned by a maroon jacket. He finally fixed a matching golden scarf around his neck and collected his things. First came the satchel with his stationary, then the bag with his Modern Foreign languages textbooks, followed by the sindarin and Quenya dictionaries and anthologies, then the oriental studies college course. It came to a hefty pile taller than him yet he couldn’t bear to part with them.He placed them on the table and checked the clock-he still had half an hour left. Time for second breakfast. Soon a steaming plate of eggs, bacon and bread stood in front of him. No doubt he needed the strength to transport those books

Two trips to and from the car later, he waved goodbye to Isengrim and checked he had taken his house keys.

“Be good Isengrim, I’ll see you in the evening.It feels rather strange, I'm no longer just plain Mr.Bilbo Baggins, I’m now Professor Baggins of Foreign languages, Rivendell college, Middle-Earth university.” He smiled and revelled in the moment before jerking into a quick walk to the car. It just wouldn’t do to be late on the first day. With a final glance at the little hand painted “Bag End” sign on his gate, he sped off onto the highway. 

 

06:50 Bofur

The wooden cottage was just out of the town in a small area of countryside. Bofur had made it himself and was very proud of his work. Needless to say the first thing he did when he woke up at ten to seven was congratulate himself once again. 

He got out of his bed, which was intricately carved, and headed straight for the wardrobe he had build from an oak tree he had felled himself. Flicking though the clothes he found the least work damaged shirt and trousers he could and decided they would have to do.

Walking through to the kitchen he grabbed a carton of juice from the fridge and swigged a few mouthfuls from the carton before grabbing and apple and devouring it swiftly and methodically. 

Grabbing a block of wood and his carving knife from a nearby table he moved to relax on his sofa. He flicked the tv to the news and muted it, content just to read the headlines, and turned on the sound system where his newest ACDC cd blasted out of the speakers. He settled into his carving, slowly whittling away the wood to make something recognizable.   
By 9:00 he had finished the carving. He stood up holding a miniature dragon in his hand. Maybe he would take it with him to show his students as he started his first day at MEU. 

 

06:50 Haldir

The little clock on the bedside table tweeted and Haldir rose, turning it off as the various tones of an orchestra of sparrows echoed in his bedroom. His eyes briefly flicked to the calendar on the other side of the room and he smiled at the date.

A few minutes later he was ready to begin his morning workout. Haldir believed in maintaining basic physical health, even if the six pack he had aimed for hadn’t quite come in yet. A few imaginative yoga poses later, he indulged in a long hot shower.  With a few careful yanks his hair was in place and he went about choosing a decent outfit for the day. At around 8:30 he stood ready, observing himself in the mirror-white shirt, light blue waistcoat with matching blazer and a bowtie. Maybe he’d lose the bowtie.  

He smiled at the reflection and walked out, switching his ipod on as he began watering each of his resident plants in turn. Finally he settled with a cup of tea and a nice comic book before leaving for the University. Being the over organised man he was, his papers and bags were already packed and he grabbed them on his way to his car.

Haldir glanced at the the little card in his hands, it would be strange to use his surname, it was a rare sight. But today, he was Professor Lorien of History and Classics at Middle Earth University  and he was practically jumping at the chance to meet Dean Elrond. 

 

07:00 Boromir 

“HAS HE LOST HIS MIND? CAN HE SEE OR IS HE BLIND? CAN HE WALK AT ALL OR IF HE MOVES WILL HE FALL? IS HE LIVE OR DEA-“ A large hand clamped fumbled to grab the iPhone. Boromir swiped it shut and slowly got up, yawning. 

He clapped and the ceiling halogens lit up the room, shaped in the form of Captain America’s shield. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, brushing his teeth with his custom Iron Man electric toothbrush. 

A quick face wash later, he was in front of the large flat screen TV situated directly in front of his bed, flanked by two large cases containing his favourite video games and DVDs. Further down the hall of his flat he had a whole library dedicated to this.

 It was time for his morning Guitar Hero fix-an essential part of Boromir’s life.  An hour of Guns n Roses, Metallica and Iron Maiden later he was in the shower getting ready for his first day of work. He still had two hours but he decided it would be a good idea to take extra care to make himself look decent. Didn’t want to give the students and his co-workers a bad image. 

 He opened the wardrobe and pulled out the suit he’d pressed last night. He attempted to gel back his hair to try and get rid of the “hairy biker” look. He decided it looked like he was going on a date and decided to try his more casual suit. Now he looked like ragged old teacher, oh this was not going well.

But you know what they say, stay true to yourself and by 9:00 he was dressed in his favourite Wolverine t-shirt, chained black jeans, his custom Marvel high tops and a lab coat. Maybe now he’d be the “cool teacher”. He hoped so. He gathered his bag and resources, popping a pop tart into the toaster as he packed his stuff. He smiled at the papers from “Middle-Earth University”, he was now Professor Boromir of Quantum Mechanics working in Gondor College. It sounded so grand, his father would’ve been proud. If only he could have said the same for his brother Faramir, who had become Professor of Sociology. He was happy they were due to work in the same college. 

The familiar aroma filled the kitchen and Boromir grabbed his pop tart, his pre-packed lunch box and a cup of coffee, locking up his flat and getting into his car.  Soon he was speeding his way through the streets to Middle Earth University. 

 

7:50 Thorin

He woke to the sound of someone laughing as they walked past his window. In mere seconds he was on his feet balanced on his toes with his fists raised. It took him a good minute to realize what had woken him and   
another five after that to assure himself there was no threat. 

His bedroom was painted a strange golden hue and several of the furnishings had jewels imbedded in them. His mirror was one such item and it had a ring of sapphires around its rim. 

Eventually he had calmed down enough to stand normally. Rummaging in his closet he grabbed a track suit and put it on quickly before he made his way to the spare room which had become his gym. 

Thorin started off with a fifteen minute jog on the treadmill before moving on to the punching bag. For another fifteen minutes he proceeded to pummel the bag with everything he had. 

At 8:30 he called his workout to a close with a promise to return that evening. He really needed to get up earier so he could do a full session. 

He grabbed a bowl of cereal and ate it half heartedly while he watched the latest news before having a quick shower. 

Back in his bedroom he removed he new, still to be worn, suit from the closet. Today he became Proffesor Oakenshield teacher of politics at Middleearth University and he had decided a new suit was in order. He put it on marveling at the deep blue colour once again. The tailor had assured him that the colour did wonders for him and that it complemented his eyes. 

After at least ten minutes examining himself in the full length mirror from every angle and deciding the tailor was right, he finally left the house. 

 

9:30 Aragorn

The alarm clock rang jolting Aragorn from his sleep. Rolling over he read the time with a groan 6:00. He was so not getting up yet. He hit the snoozing button angrily. 

An hour later after hitting the snooze button a ridiculous number of times he yanked the clock out of the wall and went back to sleep. It was a blissful undisturbed sleep. 

Aragorn woke feeling refreshed and looked at his clock for the time. Apparently he'd pulled it out the wall. Again. Fumbling on the floor he found his phone and checked the time. Oh God it was 9:30 and he had to be at the university for his first day in thirty minutes. 

Springing from the bed he half washed before dressing in leather trousers and an torn shirt, which was meant to be torn he'd brought it the way, he pulled on his leather jacket as he walked and grabbed his helmet from the hall. Fumbling in his haste he locked the door and jumped onto his motorbike. 

Aragorn had reached the end of the road before he realized he had forgotten to eat anything. Oh well, he could stop at the coffee  shop on the way. No one could blame him for getting breakfast could they?


	2. Merry Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here finally is chapter two. We're sorry it's taken quite do long to be posted.

Aragorn pulled up at the cafe and jumped off his motorbike. He walked through the entrance pulling off his helmet as he did so. Flicking his hair out of his eyes he looked around at the queue before him. Damn. It was too long; he would never get to the university in time. 

Joining the queue, now resigned to being late, he contemplated what to buy for breakfast. "You look like something is bothering you," the woman in front of him said, startling him from his thoughts. 

His head snapped around as he focused on her. "I'm meant to be at the new Middle Earth University in," he checked the clock, "15 minutes." She made a sympathetic noise but turned away without another noise. 

Near the front of the line Legolas was still cursing his father for restocking his closet. He was looking forward to his Chai Latte with vanilla syrup, when he heard a voice behind him, "I'm meant to be at the new Middle Earth University..." Legolas turned his eyes searching for the speaker. 

There at the back of the queue stood a leather clad figure with a motorbike helmet hanging from one hand. Legolas checked the time on his watch, there was no way the biker would reach the university in time after he queued all the way to the front. 

"You're going to the university?" Legolas asked causing the man to look up in obvious annoyance at the question. 

"Yes," Aragorn said reluctantly, "I'm a professor of astrophysics."

Legolas glanced at the queue around him, "why don't you come up here? You won't get there otherwise."

Aragorn looked at him in confusion for a moment before he walked across the shop. "Thank you," he paused for a moment then extended his had, "Aragron Telcontar."

"Legolas Greenleaf," he replied clasping the hand. "I'm also a professor at the Uni. I'm teaching classics and literature in Rivendell college." Aragron nodded looking interested as Legolas broke the handshake. 

"Can I buy you something in thanks?" Aragorn asked. 

"I was going to have a Chai Latte with vanilla cream but you don't have to buy it for me."

"I insist," Aragorn said smiling. They reached the front of the queue, "One chai latte with vanilla syrup, one mocha with extra cream and…" He glanced at the food on display and then across at Legolas, "two cheese and ham paninis." 

Legolas started to protest but Aragorn just looked at him and he fell silent, simply nodding his thanks. 

They were soon sitting at a table as they ate and drank. A steady stream of conversation had sprung up. 

As they left Legolas resigned himself to a long walk and arriving late and started to walk out of the parking lot. "Hey," Aragorn called after him, "you don't have a car?" Legolas shook his head, he didn't have a car. 

Aragorn tossed him the helmet, "Put that on you can ride with me."

"Don't you need it," Legolas asked as he fingered the inside of the helmet. 

"Nar, I don't need it." He turned away and walked towards his bike calling, "come on," over his shoulder. With a sigh Legolas pulled on the helmet. 

…~~~…

Bilbo parked and stepped out, observing his surroundings. The university was vast and grand, carved stone walls, roofs supported by patterned pillars. He was surrounded by his most desirable dreams. With a sigh of relief, he opened his boot, only to groan at the sight of his large number of books. Each and every one of them essential, he reminded himself. To be passionate about one's subject requires such physical sacrifices. 

Slowly he piled the books into the cradle he made with his arm until the tower loomed above him. He had an initial struggle before he was more or less stable. 

With slow precision Bilbo reached to close the boot lid. It was a delicate operation & a risky manoeuvre which required the shifting of his hands. A small slip would probably result in a lot of pain for poor little Bilbo. The mission impossible theme tune would be perfect for this, he thought idly. 

He stretched and balanced the books to one hand, whilst still somehow supporting it with the other. Bilbo's fingers grazed the rim of the boot lid, he was so nearly there. With a final push of force the lid started to close when-

"Ouch bloody hell!" Bilbo yelped as the books toppled out of his hands and onto the tarmac. He cursed and slowly bent down to pick them up again. 

"Do you require any assistance?" A deep voice came from above him. It sounded like full bodied red wine. Or really well brewed ale.  Bilbo looked up and the face was a perfect match. Rough, well worn, full yet regal and refined. He couldn't deny that the man was attractive. It was only after five minutes of nothing but staring at the man and thinking about whether he did taste of red wine or ale did he realise he had been subject to said man's piercing stare.   
   
"Ah no that's-uh, quite alright. I'll manage, got-uh, strong arms and all." He chuckled nervously. And then his eyes travelled to the large bulges of muscle the other man's suit was stretching over. He raised an eyebrow, "As you wish..." and walked on. 

Bilbo sighed and picked up the books again, hobbling to Rivendell college. With luck, he was able to locate his classroom with ease and set the books down on the table with relief, investigating the classroom. He hummed a cheerful tune as he began to go through the drawers, a little surprised when he found books already there. Probably remainders of previous teachers. 

"Pardon me sir, but I believe you are in the wrong classroom." Bilbo jumped and looked to the door where a tall, fair man was standing. 

"What?! What ever do you mean? I am sure this is my classroom." He rummaged in his bag and produced his papers. "See, Room R3, Rivendell College, Professor Baggins." 

The man scanned through the paper and smiled. "Ah there was a last minute change, I do not believe we failed to notify you-perhaps there was a communication error. We would have been colleagues since I am also a language teacher however the Dean has found that Erebor colllege lacks someone with your talent-and the rooms here have already been filled by others. We offer our apologies for such an inconvenience." The man gave a small bow and Bilbo blinked, trying to take it all in. He  ran a hand through his curls and began absent-mindedly packing his things up again. Looks like he'd have to carry those bloody books again. 

…~…

Boromir arrived at the university with his bag swung over his shoulder. He was walking towards Gondor college when he heard the roar of a motorbike. 

Turning to look he saw too figured on the bike as it sped into the carpark. One was leather clad and his dark hair fluttered behind him, whilst the second wore a helmet and had a hand on the others waist. Students, Boromir cursed, they would never be cautious. 

Aragorn stopped the motorbike and kicked the stand down viciously. He waited for Legolas to get off the bike before he jumped off himself. Taking his helmet from Legolas he tucked it under his arm and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it. 

Handing Aragorn his helmet with a nod of thanks Legolas shook out his hair. His eyes fixed on the man striding towards them and he turned to tell Aragorn. The man however had already noticed and was watching the approacher with interest. 

Boromir strode towards the students ready to lecture them on their recklessness. He was surprised at the age of the men. When he drew near the dark haired man turned noticing him and walked forward. He extended a hand and said, "Aragorn Teleconer."

"Professor Denathor of Gondor College," Boromir replied evenly. His gaze flickered to the blond haired man questioningly. 

"Legolas Greenleaf," he supplied, "I'm teaching at Rivendell college."

"You're a professor?" Boromir asked his eyes darting back to the man in front of him, who nodded the affirmative. "If I may ask, which college?"

"Gondor," Aragorn said slowly, "I teach astrophysics." It was at that moment that Boromir realised his thought that he would be the coolest professor was wrong. The leather clad biker and his quiet companion had already suppressed him. 

…~~~…

Bilbo trudged across the path in what he could only assume was the vague direction of Erebor College. He could barely see where he was going as a "brief study into the linguistics of Khuzdul" was blocking his vision. Ah the merits of being short. 

He hadn't  bumped into anyone so he just assumed it was by the kindness of the students to make way for him. You could never tell with Young people these days, thank god his nephew Frodo turned out we. That Lobelia Sackville-Baggins on the other hand could do with some discipline. 

He narrowly missed hitting a giant plant bowl as he continued to muse and paused to catch his bearings before moving on. A bunny hop later Bilbo found himself on the floor-again-surrounded by his books. He looked up, ready to punish the blocker of roads when he found himself in the shadow of the man from earlier. Apparently there was such a thing as an iron chest because clearly this man possessed one. 

Wordlessly the man bent and picked up the books one by one, balancing then perfectly as well as carrying Bilbos bag.   
Bilbo slowly got up and brushed himself off, refusing to meet the other's eyes. In a continuation of their silence, the man walked forward leaving Bilbo to follow. There was much awkward in the air. Bilbo thought he could make out the formations of a smirk tugging at the corner of the man's lips. 

"Uh, I'm professor Baggins by the way, Bilbo Baggins- of Languages, I was supposed to teach in Rivendell college but I was moved to Erebor-but I think you already know that." 

The man grunted in response, but followed by "Thorin Oakenshield, Politics" and that was that.   
A few peaceful minutes later they had arrived and Thorin lead him through a complex labyrinth of rooms and hallways and libraries before they were somewhere near the back, Bilbo assumed. He had nodded to the other professors on his way, noticing the rather large amount and variety of facial hair. Oh how he would stick out in a place like this. At least they seemed nice. 

His new classroom was rather nice, all earthen colours just like his home.  Thorin set everything down and Bilbo rushed to thank him before he left.   
"Ah thank you, Mr.Oakenshield, I shan't be requiring your assistance any further but I hope to see you soon." The other man gave a small nod and left. Bilbo watched him enter the class directly opposite his and the realised they were neighbours. 

Well then, perhaps moving here was not such a bad thing after all. The view was nice, the classroom was homely and Mr.Well brewed ale was right next door. Just in case Bilbo needed his books carried again. 

…~~~…

The welcome speech from Dean Elrond was an odd affair. For one it seemed the professor were already settling into set groups before even they realised it and for another Dean Elrond arrived late. 

"I want to welcome you all to MEU. A place where learning is of uttermost importance." Elrond gazed around at the faces of his professors, "Each and everyone one of you had been individually chosen by myself and Lindír. We believe you are the most suitable people, elves, hobbits, dwarves and wizards to entrust with the education of our children. The best to guide and shape them into adults."

Líndir spoke for the first time since he ha gathered all the professors, "Without further delay let the year begin."

As the professors left the room Dean Elrond called after them, "Remember always, Elphain I Reviar Mista."

…~~~…

The bell rang and Boromir dismissed his class. 

"Bye Mr.D" a group of girls chorused as they left with flirty waves. He paid them no attention, believing his blatant refusal would make them stop. 

He eyed his lunchbox, deciding whether to take lunch in his classroom or in the canteen. Faramir had recommended it, having come early for the breakfast club. It had already won two Isengrim Took stars and the head chef was the world famous Beorn-who also happened to be a professor. They weren't kidding about superior education. 

He decided to give it a try and followed the vast throng of students and professors to Carrock Canteen. Upon entrance, he was met with the booming sounds of metal blasting from the speakers (they had been hijacked by the computer science and engineering students, all raging thrash and death metal fans) he believed they were called the Sackville Slayers. Some girl yelled for them to put on the Backstreet hobbits, which was followed by a chorus of loud girly screams. 

He covered his ears and turned, only to meet the agitated glare of Lindir.   
"Professor Denethor, if you could please follow me to the reserved staff cafeteria"  Boromir nodded, glad to get away from this racket. 

They soon arrived outside a series of frosted glass panels with large patterned door, guarded by red tape. It was more like a VIP lounge for Mallornwood celebrities. It was red velvet and mahogany, overlooking the gardens with a balcony of harp players.

 Dean Elrond had a central table, sat upon what looked like a throne. The empty seat next to him was probably Lindir's. Said man waved him off and left to find the last professor. 

"Professir Denethor!" Boromir looked up to where Professor Telcontar  was waving him over. He set his jaw and walked over to the empty seat.   
"Glad you could join us, here are the menus." 

Boromir looked down and expected to see a simple menu card, but instead Aragorn placed something just short of a novel in front of him. 

"This is the menu !?!" 

"For food, yes, I have the menu for beverages if you would like it." Legolas said, absorbed in his own large booklet.   
He shook his head, attempting to choose a dish from the extravagant selection. 

"Excuse me, is this seat vacant?" 

"Professor Lorien! Of course it is."   
Aragorn pushed it out for him. Boromir looked up just in time to see the man slip into the seat in front of him. He threw out his arm and smiled, "Professor Denethor, Gondor College, Quantum Mechanics." 

The man took his hand in a both light yet firm grip and shook.   
"Professor Lorien, Rivendell College, Classics and literature. It is a pleasure to meet you." He gave a small smile and Boromir found himself staring at his face a little longer than necessary. He was remarkably handsome, pale and fair with tousled  blonde hair framing his face. His eyes were stormy grey with flecks of silver. They realised suddenly that they were still holding hands and let go like it had shocked them; Haldir focusing intently on his menu and Boromir glaring at Aragorn's knowing smirk. Legolas smiled, hidden under his Sindarin Anthology. 

The canteen lived up to ever rumour he's heard. The food really was wonderful. And so was watching the rather handsome professor Lorien. With a quick scan around the room he saw Faramir sitting on a nearby table with the professors from Rohan university; to the far corner sat the professors of Rivendell university, enjoying the gentle sounds of the harp coming from the balcony. Boromir was sure it sounded wonderful if it wasn't for the large table of rowdy dwarves in the centre of room, earning many disapproving glares from the Elven professors. He smiled to himself, it looks like an interesting year was ahead of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We would like to include some of you in our tale. So…
> 
> The next five people who comment with:  
>  •their middleearth name  
>  •what they wish to study/which   
>  teacher they wish to study   
>  under.   
> Will be included. (note not all characters have been introduced yet. Most main characters from the films will either be a student or a professor)
> 
> Please feel free to comment this information


End file.
